habits of my heart
by marischje
Summary: Hinata paham dan tahu Shikamaru adalah orang yang baik. sangat baik. dengan caranya sendiri. kumpulan ficlet dan drabble. Shikamaru/Hinata.
1. Chapter 1

**naruto (c) masashi kishimoto**

huhu maafin kalau bosen liat nama saya... saya terima usulnya. mulai sekarang saya bikin ini kumpulan ficlet saja, biar lebih rapi, hehe. anyway, thanks udah mampir ke sini.

* * *

 **prompt** : found that you're quite interesting dude

* * *

Shikamaru menemukan dirinya terus-menerus memperhatikan Hinata.

Kelas Fisika seperti biasa mengundang hening untuk bertahan lebih lama dari seharusnya. Suara kapur yang berderak di atas papan tulis dan pulpen yang mencorat-coret catatan mendominasi kelas. Duduk di depan tidak berarti kau bisa menyerap apa isi ucapan Sensei, lihat saja wajah Chouji yang lebih mirip remasan kertas, terutama Naruto yang kepalanya beruap, mencanangkan bendera putih padahal bel istirahat masih ada sejam lagi.

Duduk di barisan paling belakang merupakan kesenangan tersendiri bagi Shikamaru. Ia bisa menelekan lengan, duduk diam, mengamati sekilas Sensei menerangkan kuantum lalu kembali menonton gerakan awan-awan di arak angin. Bersih, terang dan Shikamaru makin mengantuk. Lelaki ini sudah kehilangan rasa takut akan catatan merah karena dia berhasil menyelesaikan ujian paling cepat, dengan skor sempurna dan duduk di depan. Lagipula Shikamaru tidak berbuat macam-macam, ia terlalu malas dan memilih tidur sebagai prioritas. Ia tidur karena bosan. Dan ia lelah karena bosan.

Deretan paling depan diisi oleh anak-anak yang tenaganya tidak akan pernah habis. Sebut Ino, Kiba, Lee, Tenten, Karui dan Suigetsu. Sementara barisan kedua diisi oleh Sasuke, Neji, Karin, Sakura, Chouji, dan Shino. Sisanya diisi secara acak, dan bangku di depan Shikamaru ditempati oleh Hinata. Tanpa ada keinginan sebagai pengamat di kelas, Shikamaru merasa keputusan Hinata duduk nyaris di paling ujung terlalu jauh untuk mengamati Naruto lebih jelas. Perempuan ini punya segalanya, tapi dia terlihat menarik diri dan menampik halus hak istimewa yang bisa ia dapat seperti yang Neji lakukan. Dari seluruh nama perempuan yang ada di kepalanya, Shikamaru memberi garis bawah pada Hinata karena catatannya rapi dan dia tidak pernah mengomel. Tambah satu poin kelebihan.

Shikamaru hapal—secara tidak sengaja—urutan tatanan rambut Hinata. Senin dan Selasa karena ada olahraga dan home economics, Hinata akan menjalin rambutnya ke belakang. Rabu, Kamis, perempuan itu menguncir tinggi rambutnya karena ada matematika, fisika dan gerah. Jumat, Sabtu, Hinata akan mengenakan bando atau menjepit rambutnya, mata pelajaran bahasa dan kesenian membutuhkan kelompok dan Hinata (bisa jadi) menginginkan Naruto setidaknya menyadari apa yang berubah dari dirinya.

Hari ini hari Rabu, dan musim panas tepat berada di puncak. Hinata menggerai rambut, dan Shikamaru tak bisa menahan diri untuk bertahan di bangku, mengamati Hinata sampai ia mengulurkan tangan, membelai rambut panjang Hinata yang begitu lembut di tangannya. Saat matahari menyapu, rambut Hinata terlihat seperti biru tua yang kental, Shikamaru ingat cat air yang digunakan pada festival sekolah.

Shikamaru belum bisa lupa ketika ia menemukan Hinata sendirian, melukis dekorasi kelas bertema pantai. Wajah Hinata serius dan tangannya basah oleh warna-warna gelap. Ia terbangun karena tempat tidurnya segera digusur oleh Ino secara paksa, kelas mereka butuh ruang tambahan untuk menaruh peralatan, terpaksa Shikamaru bangun, menggerutu, mencari tempat lain dan berakhir menemukan Hinata. Shikamaru tidak mendengar Hinata mengeluh, satu kata apapun, dan malah menawari si bocah Nara sebotol isotonik dingin. Ada keinginan untuk mengatai Hinata seorang yang bodoh (mana ada orang yang rela mengerjakan banyak hal tanpa ada yang membantu) tapi ia urungkan ketika Hinata mengusap keringat di keningnya dan berujung meninggalkan sapuan warna biru pada kulit pucat tersebut. Pada akhirnya, Shikamaru berjongkok, mengelap kening Hinata dengan punggung tangannya dan memutuskan membantu si gadis Hyuuga tanpa banyak bicara. "Eh, tidak perlu repot-repot, Shikamaru-kun," dan dijawab Shikamaru pendek, "Tanganku terlanjur kotor." Shikamaru bisa melihat mata Hinata seperti bulan disambit saat tersenyum.

Namun ketika dilihat lebih jelas, warna rambut Hinata lebih cerah daripada yang ia bayangkan. Langit malam dengan sedikit ungu gelap. Hinata, menurut Shikamaru, adalah seorang gadis yang cantik.

"E-eh… ada apa, Shikamaru-kun?" Hinata menengok ke belakang, merasa ada yang menarik-narik rambutnya. Hinata tahu dari belakang seperti ada yang memperhatikannya, namun ia tak mau besar kepala. Nyatanya, sepasang mata Shikamaru langsung menghujamnya dengan tatapan yang lurus dan tak bisa diganggu gugat. "Hmm…?" Hinata tidak tahu apa salahnya, tapi ia harus kembali fokus pada langkah solusi dari soal atau ia akan ketinggalan sama sekali, tapi, Shikamaru malah membuatnya bertanya-tanya, apakah ia melakukan sesuatu yang membuat temannya ini sampai tidak tidur di kelas. Ia dan Shikamaru seringkali satu kelompok pada kelas sains, dan Hinata tidak bisa lupa cara Shikamaru menerangkan kembali materi yang rumit menjadi sedemikian sederhana sembari lelaki itu memejamkan mata atau menekan-nekan bahu karena pegal.

"Shikamaru-kun, kau butuh penghapus?" tanya Hinata kembali, pipinya memanas karena Shikamaru malah menantangnya dengan pandangan yang sulit ditebak. "Atau pulpen?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya mau bilang kau itu cantik, Hinata."


	2. Chapter 2

Saya pikir lawan seimbang untuk Shikamaru itu antara Neji dan Sasuke. Trait mereka sama-sama thinking person, sih, menurut saya pribadi. Uhm, yang ini belum saya periksa lagi. Ditulis sebelum tidur.

* * *

 **prompt** : you have your own world but you don't forget your surroundings.

* * *

Festival, mau itu skala kecil atau besar, tetap saja merepotkan bagi Shikamaru. Kau kehilangan kesempatan untuk bermalas-malasan, menyimpan tenaga menurutmu, tapi menurut orang lain kau hanya menghabiskan hidup demi hal tak berguna. Bisa diterjemahkan pada arti yang lebih spesifik, Shikamaru harus bersiap-siap pantatnya ditendang oleh sepatu Ino yang mengilap atau Choji susah payah membujuknya dengan paket lengkap Yakiniku-Q. Dua-duanya belum bisa berkompromi dengan sifat alami Shikamaru.

Apalagi yang namanya SMA, entah itu festival olahraga, budaya, semua orang menyambutnya dengan sukacita, sampai-sampai Shikamaru berpikiran mungkin dia sejenis alien, opsi lain mungkin tumbuh dari pohon karena hanya dia sendiri yang menghela napas panjang, bosan makin membebaninya ketika mendapati ornamen-ornamen meriah dipasang di setiap sudut sekolah. Sebenarnya Shikamaru pun ke sekolah hanya sekadar formalitas membahagiakan Yoshino dan Shikaku. Jika dia mau dipecat dari kartu keluarga, ia bisa saja mangkir dan tertidur di puncak bukit, menghabiskan harinya bermain shogi sendirian atau menonton langit. Tidak ada yang mengomel atau memaksanya melakukan hal yang ia tidak suka tapi sekali lagi ia lahir ke bumi sebagai manusia dan Shikamaru tidak bisa komplain, siapa juga yang mau mengisi formulir keluhan? Itu bukan Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru! Karena kamu tidak mau membantu kami, kau sekarang jaga stand Shogi. Semua pemainnya akan melawanmu, dan jika kau kalah," datanglah Ratu Segalanya, alias Ino, melipat tangan di dada. Mengancam Shikamaru mengandalkan jurus senyum sejuta pesona, tapi tameng milik Shikamaru jauh-jauh mementalkan kekuatan sinar seorang Yamanaka. "Maka pemenangnya akan dihadiahi seratus ribu yen."

"Wow." Nominal yang menggiurkan. "Serius? Uangnya darimana?"

"Kas kelas dan dua puluh ribu yen dari uang jajanmu."

"Astaga Ino—!" Shikamaru tertahan ingin kabur, kerah seragamnya tertangkap oleh Ino dan yeah, ini salah satu tanda bencana sebentar lagi datang. Erangan malas lolos dari mulut si bocah bertindik.

"Tidak, tidak, Shikamaru kau harus tahu—!" bisikan Ino berlumur oleh bisa yang mematikan Shikamaru secara imajiner. Ini antara hidup dan mati. "Kami sangat menanti pemasukan dari standmu loh~!"

 _Ugh._

* * *

Shikamaru menguap, menggaruk pantat. Peserta lawannya tumbang dalam sepuluh menit permainan, dinding pertahanan yang Shikamaru bangun belum ada yang bisa meruntuhkan. Si bocah keluarga Nara itu semakin tidak karuan duduk di bangku, mencoba memperpanjang sabar melihat wajah lawannya sangat bersungguh-sungguh, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke Uchiha. Sebenarnya Shikamaru malas sekali duel otak dengan si bocah Uchiha, jelas karena penggemarnya mengatakan Shikamaru curang, padahal kecemerlangan otak Shikamaru tidak bisa diperdebatkan apalagi sampai diragukan. Satu orang pernah dan berhasil menyudutkannya, Itachi, kakak Sasuke yang tahun kemarin pernah mengunjungi stand mereka. Alhasil timbul sedikit motivasi di benak Shikamaru demi menyelamatkan kupingnya dari teriakan para perempuan yang oh, _sudahlah aku tak mau berurusan lagi demi Tuhan_ dan menutup acara dengan satu langkah maut. _Skak-mat._ Sesungguhnya Shikamaru tidak suka menangkap ekspresi kekalahan tercetak di benak Sasuke, namun mau bagaimana lagi? Shikamaru bangkit dari kursi, memilih bungkam. Sebab ia bisa mengira-ngira rasanya seseorang yang belum pernah mengecap kegagalan. Sebelum ke luar dari kelas, Shikamaru mengusap-usap kedua bahunya, tiba-tiba ia merinding. Kepalanya butuh istirahat.

* * *

"Loh. Hinata."

Ruang kelas mereka dipisah menjadi tiga bagian. Bagian depan stand permainan, bagian kedua kafe dadakan, makanan dan dapur ditempatkan di kelas lain. Bagian paling belakang dilindungi oleh tirai hitam, ruang yang disediakan menyimpan segala properti dan Shikamaru berdiri, ada Hinata, sendirian, duduk memindahkan keindahan Okinawa ke atas layar putih ukuran tiga meter kali sepuluh meter. Sekarang Shikamaru paham dari mana lingkaran mata Hinata berasal dan empat hari belakangan perempuan ini diam-diam menguap di balik buku pelajaran.

"Jangan bilang kamu sendirian mengerjakan ini semua?" Shikamaru tidak habis pikir. Ia berkacak pinggang dengan satu lengannya, tahu betul sikap submisif Hinata terkadang disalahgunakan oleh oknum-oknum yang ingin menang sendiri. Hei, yang namanya festival itu bukannya ajang pamer anak perempuan dengan dempul kosmetik dan kostum mereka yang bertumpuk-tumpuk? Ia kali ini disuguhi sosok Hinata yang baru, Hinata yang menggulung rambutnya hingga cepol tercipta, berkeringat dan lengannya celamotan oleh cat minyak. Ah, Shikamaru ingat, tema kafe mereka untuk dua hari ke depan adalah kafe siap saji di pantai, terimakasih banyak ide duo pirang, kekompakkan Naruto dan Ino juara satu memenangkan hati anak-anak di kelas. Dan nyatanya? Hinata yang menjadi tumbal sukarela.

"Sudah tugasku kok." Hinata menengok sebentar ke arah Shikamaru, sekadar bersikap sopan, secepat itu ia menebalkan garis-garis dengan tinta hitam di kanvas. Ia harus menyelesaikan semuanya atau Hiashi akan marah karena akhir-akhir ini ia pulang telat. Pantai saat siang hari, di tangan Hinata, terkesan realistik. Lebih menonjolkan aura sejuk, karena perempuan itu menggunakan warna tenang dan terang secara seimbang. "Shikamaru-kun, aku masih punya isotonik. Standmu sudah selesai ya?" Hinata menawarkan botol yang masih menguapkan udara beku. Shikamaru terhenyak, dia dalam posisi siap mendengar keluhan menyebalkan. Tapi yang ia dapat malah tawaran penyejuk suntuknya merodi otak.

"Ino yang memaksa." Tangan Shikamaru menggosok-gosok belakang leher, ikut berjongkok di samping si Hyuuga. Gadis ini punya kulit putih yang pucat. "Yah, setidaknya barusan aku tidak begitu mengantuk." Ujar Shikamaru sembari mendengus, mengelap biru di kening Hinata dengan punggung tangannya, sebuah kejutan yang bahkan Hinata memintanya saja tidak.

"Eh, jangan repot-repot Shikamaru-kun." Rona merah itu menjalari wajah Hinata, perempuan itu kikuk menahan laju Shikamaru, membantunya memberi aksen finishing detail di kanvas. "Tanganku terlanjur kotor." Muak yang sempat memuncak segera berubah menjadi simpatik. Betul, Shikamaru pikir, Hinata menganggap semua ini sebagai ajang pembuktian diri. Suatu langkah bodoh dan gegabah jika menghakimi orang pemalu seperti dia dengan penilaian dari satu sudut pandang.

"Menyebalkan tahu, melihatmu menyelesaikan semuanya sendirian." Kata-katanya pedas, tapi Hinata tahu, Shikamaru adalah seorang yang baik. Sangat baik. Dengan caranya sendiri.

"Eh, siapa yang menjadi lawanmu?" Tidak berapa lama setelah Hinata mengarahkan Shikamaru mengisi ruang kosong di kanvas, Hinata agaknya penasaran siapa yang bisa membuat Shikamaru duduk lebih lama di kursi panas. Pasalnya, Shikamaru lumayan terkenal karena keahliannya berhemat waktu untuk urusan dunia Shogi.

"Si bocah Uchiha lumayan juga." Sejauh ini, lawan yang kuat adalah ayahnya sendiri, Shikaku, bentengnya kokoh dan tak ada celah untuk dibobol. Asuma-sensei yang sering menemaninya sebatas teman minum kopi, salah satu yang bisa ditumbangkan Shikamaru sambil menguap. Langkah permainan Sasuke cukup bagus, namun laki-laki itu masih bocah dalam urusan mengontrol emosi. Beda lagi dengan Neji yang serba hati-hati, Shikamaru agaknya susah mengira-ngira mau di bawa kemana panglima perang di atas papan Shogi. "Sepupumu pun."

"Ah, Kak Neji sering latihan Shogi denganku." Akhir pekan di rumah keluarga Hyuuga pada dasarnya sama seperti masyarakat pada umumnya. Ayah yang beristirahat di teras bersama secangkir teh, adik perempuan yang lebih memilih mengenakan seragam kendo lebih lama dan Hinata yang biasanya mengisi buku soal, menyiapkan meja makan, dan Neji akan mengajak Hinata latihan bersama kendo secara privat (Hinata dan Hanabi adalah orang yang berbeda, begitu pula cara penanganannya)

"Kupikir shogi di luar daftar pekerjaanmu."

"Kapan-kapan aku ingin mencoba bermain denganmu." Hinata buru-buru menambahkan. "Shikamaru-kun." Shikamaru mengiyakan dalam diam.

"Aku punya beberapa kepal onigiri. Mau?" Ada lap basah tak jauh dari mereka, dan Hinata membersihkan tangan, meraih sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Sebuah kotak makanan dibuka, harum onigiri bersilangan dengan bau cat yang menusuk kepala. Shikamaru mengusap hidung dengan punggung lengan, matanya berbinar melihat tampilan meyakinkan onigiri Hinata. Bersih, putih dan sangat menggoda air liurnya. Shikamaru mengangkat kedua tangannya, menjelaskan bahwa ia lebih memilih disuapi Hinata ketimbang ikut mengelap tangannya yang kotor. Hinata menggeleng, menghalau perasaannya yang tak perlu terlibat, mengangsurkan onigiri dan membiarkan gigi Shikamaru yang ambil alih.

"Hmm, enak." ia terbiasa belajar dari Shikaku yang jujur saat berkomentar, memberi pendapat dan tidak takut resiko berdebat dengan Yoshino (Shikamaru tahu Ayahnya punya stok sabar yang tiada berbatas). Shikamaru menganggapnya apa yang Shikaku lakukan itu keren, maka dari sana makanan Hinata, menurutnya lebih dari patut dijual dan pamer pada etalase restoran Shibuya. "Buat sendiri?"

Sesuai dugaan, kepala Hinata mengangguk kalem. Namun, ada yang di luar prediksi ketika Hinata mengasongkan kotaknya lebih dekat ke arah Shikamaru. "Kalau begitu, untukmu." Bibir Hinata makin melengkung ke atas, lesung pipitnya berakhir muncul. "Aku sudah kenyang."

"Semuanya?" hei, yang benar saja, di dunia ini tidak ada yang gratis. Botol-botol oksigen saja dihargai mahal, bukankah bentuk kapitalis juga komersialisasi terhadap air minum? Shikamaru mulanya ragu tapi begitu Hinata bersungguh-sungguh, ia menerimanya dengan senyum yang nyaris luput dari pandangan.

"Terimakasih loh." Shikamaru tidak tahan lagi. Meski tangannya sebelas dua belas dengan palet van Gogh karena berkali-kali terkena cat, ia meraih onigiri Hinata lalu mengunyahnya pelan-pelan. Shikamaru menghitung jarak rumahnya dan rumah Hinata ternyata tak sampai dua puluh menit, mengantarnya pulang barangkali bukan hal yang membuat kakinya sakit. Matanya berpindah dari isi kotak pada sepasang mata Hinata yang jernih dan bulat. "Ini benar-benar enak. Aku serius."


	3. Chapter 3

Maafkan jika kalian akan bosan lihat nama saya. Tapi saya benar-benar butuh latihan. Jarimu kaku dan layar laptopmu bersih; suatu keadaan yang sangat tidak menyenangkan.

* * *

 **prompt:** it's turn to rain and both of us forget our umbrella.

* * *

"Merepotkan."

Shikamaru mendengus, menempelkan sisi kiri tubuhnya pada tembok tiang sekolah. Berdiri sendirian di gerbang sekolah, Shikamaru mencoba bertahan lebih sabar ketika hujan turun menyorot, angin datang sayup-sayup, ujung celana seragamnya sudah separuh lembap. Ya Tuhan, Shikamaru sudah tidak sabar menjatuhkan tubuh ke dalam kasurnya. Mungkin ia akan makan sesuatu yang enak dan berkuah hangat, setelah itu tidur sepanjang malam, kedengarannya sebuah rencana yang bagus.

Lima belas menit berlalu dan ternyata sumbu sabar Shikamaru telah habis terbakar oleh pikiran sia-sia, toh langit sepertinya belum ada keinginan menyeka airmata. Hidungnya terasa gatal meski telah digosok-gosok oleh telunjuk. Sepertinya ia mulai terjangkiti flu dan ada kesenangan yang menyelinap, karena jika ia sakit, Shikamaru tidak perlu ke sekolah dan ia bisa pura-pura pusing sementara Ayahnya akan berbaik hati duduk di kamar, menemani Shikamaru membunuh bosan dengan cara lawan tunggal main Shogi. Rencana yang lebih bagus lagi. Sedetik kemudian Shikamaru menutup mata, terlupa fakta bahwa Yoshino akan memarahi, menjewernya, mengatakan bahwa ia sangat pemalas karena mencuci seragam saja tak mau tapi berani-beraninya mengotori kemeja putih dan pulang telat. Hal itu berarti makan malam telat, omelan akan berlanjut seperti kereta api yang penuh oleh listrik, dan Ayahnya terkikik, memilih duduk di meja kerja, menyuruh Shikamaru belajar, makan yang baik dan bantu Yoshino di dapur.

Rencana yang buruk, Shikamaru segera menegakkan badan begitu ada urgensi menyetrum seluruh syarafnya. Ada Hinata dari belakang berjalan, menyapa Shikamaru pelan. Pasti Hinata baru selesai turun ke lantai bawah karena piket. Perempuan ini kelewat baik.

"Kau bawa payung, Hinata?" Shikamaru tidak keberatan sepayung berdua. Ini Hinata dan dia tak perlu takut ada gosip macam-macam beredar. Lagipula hubungannya dengan Neji baik, dan Hinata juga adalah gadis yang baik. Selama ia bisa menyelamatkan kemeja putihnya dari serangan air hujan, atau amukan Yoshino, Shikamaru merasa pertanyaan ini langkah penting untuk menemukan solusi terbaik.

Hinata saat itu tengah mengetik di ponselnya. Lalu menengok ke arah Shikamaru dengan air wajah sedih.

"Sayang sekali tidak, Shikamaru-kun." Hinata panik sendiri. "Maaf!"

"Tenanglah. Aku hanya bertanya." Oh, yasudah. Shikamaru kembali bersandar, mengamankan kedua tangan di belah saku celana masing-masing. Pantas saja ia sedari tadi kelihatan panik. Semua orang tahu Hinata punya marga Hyuuga, tapi karena Shikamaru tidak sengaja pernah melihat isi pesan di ponsel Hinata, ia paham punya orangtua yang protektif, menurut pikiran mereka masing-masing. Sejenak, Shikamaru merasa bersyukur ujiannya hanya sebatas level Yoshino. Bisa jadi jika ia putra dari seorang Hiashi, Shikamaru akan membuang rasa malasnya ke tong sampah, melarikan diri dan memulai hidup baru dengan nama baru. _Ugh, hujannya makin deras. Satu jam lagi pukul enam dan Ibu pasti emosi._

Shikamaru mengusap wajah dengan kedua tangannya, memutuskan melangkahkan kaki kanan dan sekejap, sepatunya basah kuyup. Padahal perbedaan berdiri di bawah atap dengan tanah hanya dua senti. Oke, toh sepatu dan seragamnya bisa kering oleh mesin cuci sementara jika ia terlambat mengetuk pintu rumah, Nyonya tidak akan mengizinkan kau masuk ke kamar. Shikamaru melepas ikatan rambutnya, supaya nanti ketika keramas, ikat rambutnya bukan salah satu penyebab ia kesakitan dan rambut rontok.

"Shi-shikamaru-kun!" Hinata samar-samar, berkedip karena hujan membasahi bulumatanya yang panjang atau baru melihat sisi Shikamaru dengan rambut terurai. "Kau tidak akan menunggu hujan reda?" nadanya lebih kuat dari biasanya, bersusulan dengan guntur yang bergulung-gulung di langit.

"Ugh, aku pulang telat maupun kehujanan pun, Ibuku akan tetap mengomel." Ikat rambutnya berpindah fungsi menjadi gelang. Shikamaru sudah memutuskan yang mana yang lebih menyebalkan; menunggu hujan reda atau kerepotan mencuci baju, ujung-ujungnya nanti seragam kotornya sudah dilipat bersih oleh Yoshino. Hari ini Shikaku libur dan itu kabar baik bagi Shikamaru yang menginginkan lawan shogi seimbang. "Aku duluan." Shikamaru tidak berlari menerobos hujan, dia meninggalkan Hinata dengan langkah yang panjang-panjang, menikmati dingin yang mulai merayapi tubuhnya dan air secara gratis membasuh wajahnya.

Hinata menekan bibirnya ragu. Neji masih ada urusan di kantor Ayah sementara Hanabi sudah menuju perjalanan pulang di kereta. Sekolah semakin sepi, dan Hinata tidak suka dengan kenyataan ia melupakan payung lipatnya di atas meja. Hari itu Hinata melihat Shikamaru tanpa ada beban menikmati derai-derai hujan dengan nyaman, tanpa ada keluhan. Rambut hitam lelaki itu lurus mencapai bahu, menciptakan kesan berbeda, namun tetap sama-sama Shikamaru yang menjalani hidup dengan sepenuhnya.

"A-aku ikut!"

Shikamaru menengok ke belakang, cukup kaget dengan pilihan si perempuan yang ia pikir akan duduk manis menunggu Neji datang? Hinata mengejarnya, sepatunya menciptakan riak di jalan, menjaga tasnya dalam pelukan agar air tidak merembes dan membuat buku pelajarannya rusak. Ia mirip dengan bocah SD yang akhirnya diizinkan bermain di tengah hujan. Dingin memang menyelimutinya, tapi ada hangat menyeruak dan membuat Shikamaru menarik napas.

"Hei…"

"Tidak apa-apa, bukannya kalau kehujanan pun nanti juga bajumu akan dicuci, 'kan?" ujar Hinata menyela Shikamaru melindungi wajah dengan papan dada sebagai atap dadakan, dengan rambut yang menempel, membingkai wajahnya yang berbentuk hati. Ada kelegaan merembes dalam dada Hinata, ia tidak menyesal dengan keputusan yang ia ambil. Shikamaru bisa mencium harum vanilla dan chamomile menguap di antara mereka dan memutuskan itu adalah wangi yang menyenangkan. Kulit Hinata makin pucat, tapi pipi dan bibirnya merah muda. Kontras. Shikamaru pun sama sekali tidak keberatan jika hujan harus terus turun lebih lama.


End file.
